Forlorn
by press here
Summary: Sasuke was warned about the Uchiha massacre by Uzumaki Narue. Who is she and why is she surrounded by such a dark aura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

**Chapter One: The Gods Are Against You**

"Uchiha Sasuke… the gods are against you."

Silence loomed over the two figures. A gentle breeze flowed between them, making strands of fine gold drift. Bright blue eyes stared into the opposing midnight black.

"What do you mean?"

The Uchiha's demanding voice broke the silent vigil. He stood stared at the girl in front of him. Uzumaki Narue…

She turned her back towards him, head tilted towards the sky.

"Who in this world would you give your life to protect?"

"My personal affairs are not of your concern." The darkness of the night stretched on the horizon as the sun prepared to give it's place to the moon. Shadows grew in the park in which the stood.

"Tell me…it is of great importance."

"My mother…"

The hesitant reply drifted between them, a whisper in the wind.

"You must protect her at all cost…for her downfall shall mean yours."

The young girl took a step forward and started away from her companion.

"Uchiha Sasuke… the gods are against you."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**

A crow planed through the darkened skies in search of its next meal. The once vibrant Konoha seemed somber, solemn.

Had it been but a few days ago that the Uchiha massacre occurred? All of Konoha seemed to be mourning the demise of one of its strongest clans.

Two…There had only been two survivors: a mother and her child.

Droplets fell out of the sky, dropping to the ground in an array of spots.

All of Konoha was mourning.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**

_Uchiha Fugaku_

Cold dark eyes stared at the name etched into the tombstone. The stone stood bright in the light. It had yet to be tarnished by time.

Six days.

It had been but six days ago that he and his mother had come across the mutilated bodies of his relatives. Six days ago, everything had been as it should, yet now faith found him and his mother as the last members of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi.

His brother…could he really call him a brother? He was a traitor nothing more.

A crow cried above him.

"_Uchiha Sasuke… the gods are against you."_

She had known. And yet she would not tell him. Because of her he was only able to save his mother. Because of her he was not the sole surviver.

Uzumaki Narue…

**Considering the Uchiha massacre, in this chapter Narue (female Naruto) and Sasuke as well as the rest of the gang are 6 years old.**

**You will click on the blue button and review….(mind trick **; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

**Chapter 2. Uzumaki Narue**

"You knew. "

The sky above was alive with clouds. The occasional black shadow of birds would tarnish the brilliance if the clouds, but it never grew dull. The sky…it seemed to her the only thing in the world that did not change.

"You knew, yet you wouldn't tell me."

The accusing voice that reached her ears was that of the youngest Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you were not the sole survivor."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

The pain and betrayal in his voice were not hidden by his anger. His yell echoed throughout the park, emptying it of its other inhabitants.

"You were able to save your mother were you not?"

"The only thing that saved us was a trip to town!"

"Cherish her now Uchiha, you have been given a second chance."

They stood in silence; Narue lying in the grass, hair sprawled around her, Sasuke head bent towards the ground. The sound of his falling teardrops seeded to be the only sound.

"But if you would have told me…I would have been able to save all of them."

He spoke softly, each word filled with sorrow.

"Do not overestimate your abilities Uchiha-san."

She stood up and approached the grieving child.

"You did your best, and in doing so saved the life of another."

She looked him straight in the eye.

"You have nothing to regret and should be proud of your actions."

Sasuke gave a small nod as he brought his hand to his eyes. Eyes filled with so much emotion.

"But how did you know?"

Light blue eyes looked past him, at something he couldn't see. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"The power to predict things through flashes of the future is truly rare…May luck be with you Uchiha-san"

And with that she departed, leaving in her wake a surprised Uchiha.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**

Uzumaki Narue

The name once spoken always caused the same reaction"_Stay away from her Uchiha-san; she will be your downfall."_

To him she was an exotic bird in a cage, a wild soul in a desolate world.

He looked up at the sky. Its colour reminded him of her eye; bright, wise and distant.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**

"Thank you."

The sun above them stood proudly in the sky, its brilliant rays spread throughout the village.

Eyes of a deep azure stared at the source of such unfamiliar words.

"It seems you have come back to your senses."

Midnight black eyes watched her every move.

"Grief is not very becoming on me."

Black met blue as Narue set her gaze on him, before returning to cloud-watching.

"Why must you be so different?"

The question was unexpected, never before had she been asked that question.

A small bitter laugh escaped her throat.

"What would I be if I weren't different?"

The softly spoken words accused Sasuke of something he didn't understand.

"You don't want to be forgotten."

"I want to be real. Being different feeds my existence."

"The gods have not been kind with you."

Cerulean eyes stared at him; a bitter smile began to form on her lips.

"The gods will never show kindness towards me, I am but a nuisance."

_Uzumaki Narue, you truly are an enigma._

**Well that's that….**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

**Forlorn**

**Chapter 2: Sanctuary**

"Look what you've done."

The emotions reflected in those eyes seem to be her only companions. Hatred, betrayal, anger, they followed her everywhere, coming out in the eyes of the villagers.

She looked around her.

The whole room was red. Pools of blood flowed around the floor whilst the walls were painted with the red liquid. The corpses seemed to float in the rivers of blood.

"Tell me, was it not you who pushed me to the extremes. Was it not you who came after me with the intent of killing? Was it not you who shunned me? Then why do you now berate me on my action…have I not suffered enough?"

The words were chosen carefully, demanding and accusing. But hidden behind those words were the cries of a broken child: a lost soul in a desolate word.

"You monster! You deserve all the pain in the world for all the pain you have inflicted on us! You killed so many of us…my mother, my sister…all gone because of you!"

"And so death is the only way to banish the demon vessel and thus the demon.?"

A sinister smile came into existence on her lips as she stared at her remaining attacker.

"Foolish girl, demons are not to be trifled with. Their origin is unknown as is the way to kill them. The Kyuubi is sealed inside me, I am his jailor. For all we know my death could mean the releasing of the demon."

Narue smirked as horror passed through the eyes of her attacker. How easy it was to trick them. _Fools._

In the space of a minute, her opponent charged at her, the demon vessel, and the bane of so many lives. Hate became her ally as it amplified her strength and rage became her enemy as it prompted inaccuracy.

And Narue found herself face to face once again with her worst enemy.

Hatred.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

My hands…

The young Uzumaki brought up her arms in the hopes of coming face to face with her hands. However her eyes saw only bloody stumps, the pathetic remains of her hands.

Pained eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain coursing through her body.

She dared not look around her at the risk of crying. Her once clean apartment was now a vision of hell. Every wall had been hastily painted with blood. The once small pools of blood were now a red ocean…and she couldn't help but drown in it. Drown in the guilt, the hate, the horror, all the emotions she had tried to keep at bay were back.

Monster

Demon

Beast

Abomination

Those words…they followed her everywhere. Differ as they might they all meant the same thing. She was a demon an unwanted soul. And she hated it; she hated the cold looks, the insults, the hits.

And so, to forget the villagers disdain towards her she became different. She ignored it all; the looks, the hits, the lonlieness, her own cries for love. Difference became her only comfort, her sanctuarty.

She looked up at the ceiling in search of a colour other than red. Saphire eyes came nonetheless face to face with the unwanted color.

Blood

It was everywhere. Her encounter with it was inevitable. She couldn't escape.

And in that moment she began to long for the sky. To her it war the only aspect of the world that would never change. Be it night of day, be it with clouds or stars the sky was always there and always would be.

Her Sanctuary

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

My hands…

Hands that had been but stumps were now those of a normal person. Eyes of a deep blue gazed intently at them in an attempt to decipher their meaning.

Had it been but a few days ago that the cold blade of her attacker had maimed her? Had it been but a few days ago that her hands were rendered useless?

"It seems you have been reacquainted with your hands."

The tone in wich the voice spoke demanded respect. It was filled with wisdom beyond her years.

"Why the sudden interest in me Hokage-sama?"

The coldness with she spoke did not go unnoticed.

"I simply came to explain the resurgence of your hands."

Cold blue eyes turned to the Sandaime.

"Your help is not needed."

The Hokage had seen the pain hidden in her eyes and would not be relieved of his duty.

"It seems that the Kyuubi no Youki understands the terms of his sealing and is now working to help you."

"Why?"

"The seal used by the Yondaime directly linked your lifesource to the Kyuubi's. The link suggests that your demise would mean the Kyuubi's. Thus in an attempt to save himself the ninetails created a new pair of hands. This link also allows you to borrow his charka."

Ocean blue eyes turned back to her hands. They looked normal, but she knew that could not be…

"These hands…are they real?"

"It seems that the Kyuubi used charka and genjutsu to make them. He has done a feat impossible for humans and d in doing so saved your life, for which I am very glad."

Fine blond hair fell over the face of his young charge covering her expression.

_I am so sorry Arashi._

"Hokage-sama, may I be left alone?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sky stood before her, calling her. And for the first time she gave into its call. And suddenly, the thing she hated the most became reality: she was dreaming.

Her feet were firmly planted on the railing beneath her. Her outstretched became wings and the sky her kingdom. The villagers were all gone she was the only one left.

Bright blue eyes shut in exaltation as a soft breeze passed, making soft blond strands sway.

She was free…

And before she knew it she was falling. Everything she knew was fading; the hate, the anger, the suffering. All that was left was a void.

Nothing

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hokage-sama she is growing unstable."

"She may have been sleepwalking."

"She was found jumping off her apartment balcony! That is not normal."

"Can you really blame her?"

"This is not a matter of who is at fault, for, Kami-sama help us all, we all are."

"This has been the fifth assassination attempt."

"There will be more; the villagers have become more violent. The more violent they are the more assassinations there will be."

"The more assassinations there are the more killings there will be and the more suicide attempts…"

"Exactly Hokage-sama."

"I she is found doing suicidal acts again we will take action."

"What will we do?"

"She will be sent to the asylum…now is that all you needed to talk about Kakashi-san?"

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Another chapter done… I'm trying to make the chapters longer… is it working?**

**Anyway…this chapter was about Narue; her behaviour and soon to be "bloodlimit"**

**Please REVIEW!!!!! I'm on my knees begging you PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forlorn **

**Chapter 4 Questions**

"You have not been to the academy in a long time."

The words lingered in the air, strange and unfamiliar. They held an emotion that had never been shown towards her, that was not made for her. And yet it was clearly reflected in that voice that voice that came to haunt her even in her dreams.

Why did he have such an effect on her?

"Rumor suggests you jumped off your balcony" continues the Uchiha.

A pale head turned to face hi,. Why was he acting like this? Had he not been one of those who would ignore her? And yet he stood here demanding answers, his voice full of concern…

Concern…

It was just one of the many emotions of which she was deprived. The Gods had sentenced her to such a life and such a life she would live. She deserved no more.

"Your concern for me is quite unnecessary."

Her voice was cold with disdain. Disdain not for Sasuke but for herself. How could she even think she could be showed such compassion. Had she not come to terms with the destiny she has been dealt. Her thought were caught off by the Uchiha's retort.

"As is the rejection of all my attempts at friendship."

The answer was unexpected but revealed so much. Friendship…was that truly what he was after? Would he give her what she always longed for but could not grasp? Would he bring an end to her solitude?

_Demon_

_Monster_

_Murderer_

_Abomination_

No…Of course he wouldn't. He was just another hateful villager; another dark shadow on her dull sun.

"I need not your friendship."

The Uchiha looked at her with curious eyes,

"Do you think it is by escaping this world that you will find happiness?"

The words were surprising, accusing. A frown formed on her face. Did she? Did she stay away from the villagers in an act to find happiness?

"The Gods sentenced me to a life with no love. Am I at fault for not wanting to receive hate from the villagers?"

"No, but you are at fault for not trying to change your destiny."

A bitter laugh escaped through her throat.

How foolish was this boy?

"No mere human can change their destiny that power remains solely in the hands of the Gods, Uchiha-san."

"But were you not able to change my destiny and that of my mother?"

And once again Narue was stunned by the truth behind those words. She had helped prevent the death of two people, thus changing fate.

"Don't you see Uzumaki-san? The Gods granted you the power to see the future for a reason."

"I was indepted to you."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A demon vessel…

Uzumaki Narue, vessel of the Kyuubi…How ironic that Konoha's savior was also its bane.

The cool breeze passed through his hair and rustled the leaves. Why did he care? She was but another weak villager. His dept to her had been repaid. What was anchoring him to her? Was it the pain they had both shared or the solitude that was slowly being broken? Why did he care?

She was a vessel, the prison of a youki. And yet that fact did not erase his interest in her. No….She had somehow gotten hold of him.

**Srry for the late update!!! Got caught up with school**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Forlorn**

**Chapter 5**

**Interdependence**

"Uzumaki-san…is not your power I doubt, but the reasoning behind your actions."

A gentle breeze passed through the park in which secret words had been whispered and hidden tears been shed. It had become their sanctuary...the only place where none could frown upon them, where calls of hatred were but faint whispers…this place was here two solitary souls met in a symphony of sorrow…

She felt his presence behind her, a silent shadow that represented all she had left in this world. He was her anchor as she was his…She knew his faults, she knew when the pain that shadowed his eyes threatened to overpower him.

She knew…

She knew him, he knew her. And yet he feared her. He was all she had in life, the only thing sine her twelve years of life, that kept her anchored. And yet he did not trust her…

He was like the others…

"Uchiha-san, surely, there is a reason behind your fading trust in me. Surely, you do not believe that, I, the person who saved you from the burning pits of vengeance, am untrustworthy?"

Her voice held no emotion, her face held no expression. Yet in her soul emotions nipped and ate her…wounding it in ways that could not be healed. All because of him…

He had rendered her weak…

And as she looked into his eyes, she knew it to be true.

She was weak.

"You have brought shame upon yourself, Uzumaki-san. Your failure in a simple academy exam is disgraceful."

He looked at her, his expression demanded respect, his statement demanded and answer. He had grown strong and she had grown weak…

"The reasoning behind my actions is not of your concern, Uchiha-san. Do not forget what you would be without me…"

"And you, Uzumaki-san, do not forget what you would be without me."

His words struck her and she forced herself to find amusement in them. Did he really think she depended on him? That he kept her from turning dark…

Did he really?…

"Should I now…Tell me Sasuke-_kun_, what have you done for me? Have you perhaps stopped me from becoming an avenger? Have you helped me save the life of a relative? Tell me Sasuke-_kun_, what have you done?"

His face showed no sign of anger, of hurt, of betrayal. Nothing said that he was overcome by the same motions as her.

"Uzumaki-san, I have saved you from a life of solitude and darkness. _Surely_, you know that?"

And then he was gone, leaving her pondering on his words.

_I have saved you from a life of solitude and darkness_

* * *

"Do you want to graduate, Naru-chan? Do you want to become a ninja?"

She could feel the disdain that clothed him, she could sense the hatred, she could sense the anger. She sensed it and she knew…

She knew that he did not truly want her to graduate, that he wanted to rid Konoha of her. She knew and yet she let him lure her. She knew that this would be a turning point in her destiny.

She knew…

"What can I do, Mizuki-sensei?"

* * *

"What are you doing with the scroll, Naru?"

This was not right…

The silence in the forest was broken by the small whisper in the wind…a whisper that did not belong there. Shadows had settled on the horizon and as she turned to face the dark figure whose voice still lingered in the wind, she knew that something was wrong.

This was not Mizuki-sensei…

"Why are you here, Iruka-sensei?"

He took a step forward, closing the distance between them. His eyes lowered toward hers and she saw the anger and confusion in them.

Why was he here?

"Why are you her Naru? Why did you steal the scroll?"

"Really now Iruka, that's between me and Naru-chan."

A new presence had intruded the forest…the presence which she had been waiting for…Mizuki-sensei. He was crouched in a tree branch, body hidden by shadows and shuriken poised in his hands.

"Brat, give me the scroll."

No movement came from her as she stood before him silent and unmoving. From her position on the ground, she could see the flash of hatred and anger that fleeted in his eyes.

"Do you know why you are hated by the villa-"

"No! Mizuki!"

"-gers? It is because you are the Kyuubi!"

She laughed…

She laughed because that was all she could do…find amusement in the situation, hide tears with laugher. No longer would she feel pain at the thought of being the Kyuubi's container…No, she was proud.

She was proud…

"Should I be sad Mizuki-sensei? Should I fall into a never-ending spiral of self hate and self-pity? Is that what you want?"

He looked at me with first shock and then hatred. And then he threw it. The shuriken was sent flying towards me in a quick haze of silver. And I stood there, I did not move, I did not care, I waited for the impact.

But it never came…

"Your blood shall flow today, Mizuki-sensei."

A body stood before me with, in his hands, a shuriken.

Uchiha-san

_I have saved you from a life of solitude and darkness_

**Well that's it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to the people on my alert list REVIEW**

**And to everyone else REVIEW**

**If not I'm seriously just going to drop the story**


End file.
